He Wasn't Always Taller Than Me
by silverjazz
Summary: Relationships change over time. Will Lilly and Oliver's friendship fall victim to time? Oneshot...also known as a slightly longer drabble.


So, seeing as its summer and I had a rare burst of inspiration, I thought of this random oneshot. I was remember one of my guy friends and how I always was taller than him. As I watched the new episodes, I realized how Lilly is shorter than Oliver. This is the spawn of those thought processes.

Summary: Relationships change over time. Loliver, of course.

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Hannah Montana. Now, I'm no fortune teller, but I am pretty sure that just wouldn't happen.

* * *

**He Wasn't Always Taller Than Her**

_He wasn't always taller than her…_

When they were younger, Lilly and Oliver competed… a lot.

Oliver was always a smidgen shorter than Lilly, and she would never let him forget about that.

Oliver went to a camp over the summer of seventh grade. That's when the growth spurt finally came. When he came back, the first thing he did was go visit Lilly.

"Hey shorty," he said.

Oliver wasn't some rapper. He didn't sing songs about his 'boo' or 'shorty.' She knew he was referring to height.

Needless to say, she wasn't too happy.

_He wasn't always jealous…_

In pre-school, Oliver and Lilly shared a crayon box. For one assignment, they had to draw a picture. The teacher liked Lilly's drawing better than Oliver's. He almost ripped her picture down until he thought of how sad Lilly would be if he did that.

In high school, Lilly had a boyfriend. Oliver didn't like him either. Before the relationship started, he and Oliver played basketball together. Now they didn't.

Lilly never understood that, no matter how 'subtle' Miley's hints were.

_He wasn't always the chauffeur…_

When Oliver got his permit, Lilly gave him a high five.

When Oliver got his license, Lilly gave him a hug. She was proud of him.

When Oliver turned seventeen, his parents got him a car for his birthday.

When Oliver became legal to drive friends around, Lilly was already waiting for Oliver at his car with a huge smile.

When Oliver shook his head no, Lilly pleaded. She gave him sad eyes and a pouting lip.

When Oliver couldn't say no to her, Lilly gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver had a very hard time concentrating on the road that afternoon.

_He wasn't always her knight in shining armor…_

Lily was in drama class in order to fill her graduation requirements. They were putting on Sleeping Beauty. Lilly was the princess, not because she was a great actress, but because it required next to no speaking lines. And she had long blonde hair.

The class couldn't cover all the parts, so the teacher sought out the rest of the school. Lilly couldn't ask Miley. She had too much going on between Hannah and her new relationship with Jake. But Lilly could ask Oliver.

He couldn't say no. Not to Lilly.

After he got over his stage fright, Oliver became notorious for being an amazing actor, but never participating in any of the school plays…until the right person asked.

And she did.

He was cast as prince charming. Apparently the finale just slipped their minds until they finally got to rehearse the end scene: 'The Kiss.'

_He wasn't always the brightest crayon in the bunch…_

On Lilly's seventeenth birthday, Oliver thought it would an amazing idea to finally tell Lilly how he felt. He planned it out to every detail, with Miley's help, of course.

Oliver was going to taker her to the beach where they learned to surf together to watch the sunset.

Except Oliver had this crazy idea to pretend to forget about her birthday. He didn't speak a word about her birthday; Oliver was practically ignoring Lilly all day, giving her one word answers. Miley warned him not to do it.

But he did and boy was she mad…until he dragged her to the beach.

_He was never the most important person to Lilly…_

But then again, relationships change over time.

* * *

**Fin. Just so you know, I'm actually in the process of writing a maybe multi-chaptered story about the whole drama play scenario. I think it's really funny, so I decided to. I mean, why not? So, I do appologize for the length, but it is a drabble-ish type thing. Plus, oneshots are so much more fun and committment free :) Review if you feel like it, I always love to hear feedback.  
**


End file.
